Lost Plagg
by SplatterCracker
Summary: Plagg is a simple kwami, with simple needs. If he smells cheese, he will follow it. Even if the source happens to be from Marinette's lunch bag. [Reveal Fic]


There are only three things in the world that matter most to Plagg, two of which are camembert and sleep. I mean, what was he supposed to do when he smelled that sweet, sweet smell of Camembert coming from nearby? It wasn't like there was anyone else to catch him; the whole class was at PE. Adrien wouldn't mind a little snack, surely. And it wasn't his fault that the lunch bag was just the _perfect_ temperature for taking a nap. It was the end of the day, for crying out loud, he was tired. Top that off with the food coma that came with eating those pieces of camembert and it was the perfect recipe for a nap. You can't go wrong with naps.

At least, that was what he thought.

"I'm home!" A voice called out, waking the small kwami. He blinked his eyes groggily, rubbing them as he sat up. A task easier said than done, given how much the bag was moving.

"Welcome home," greeted another voice, a man's this time. "How was school?"

The voices sounded strangely familiar. If he wasn't so sleepy, he might have tried to remember where he heard it from. But first's things first; he should probably get back to Adrien. Poor boy might be worried sick about him. Not to mention that transformations aren't possible without both the kwami and miraculous in the same area.

"It was okay. How was business?"

"Oh, the usual. How was your lunch? Getting better at it yet?"

"Almost. I'm still figuring out how to stop it from falling apart though…"

"Oh, I'm sure if it's Adrien you're making it for, he wouldn't mind a little banged up lunch as long as it's delicious."

Great. Another fangirl. Of _course_ it would be a fangirl, with his luck. Hopefully, she'll just toss this bag he's in aside and look away long enough for him to slip out.

"Dad!"

The man laughed. "Isn't that why you're trying to learn how to make those cute lunches all of a sudden?"

"Well, that's not the _whole_ reason…"

"Mhm. Don't put camembert in next time, it's too stinky to go into lunches. They also sell little sauce containers in the store down the street, you should go check it out."

He felt the bag jostle a bit.

"Maybe later. I have to go do something really quick."

"Practicing cooking again?"

" _Homework_."

"How hardworking." The man laughed. "Don't let me keep you from it. Want me to bring you some snacks later?"

"Nah, I got it. Thanks, dad!"

With that, Plagg felt the bag move with a start, throwing him to the other side and into the corner of a plastic container smelling faintly of ham. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. The girl had the right taste in cheese, but why _ham_? Actually, he wasn't even sure if she had the right taste in cheese, seeing as she had left it uneaten. What if he hadn't smelled that delicious fragrance before she threw it out? The mere thought of camembert going to waste made him shudder.

Before he could right himself up again, he felt the whole lunch bag being tossed onto what he could only assume was a cushion of some sort.

He heard the girl groan. "How am I supposed to finish this poster, homework, and make something for Alya before dinner? Ahh, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to work on that poster!"

Alya? Plagg was sure that he had heard the name somewhere before. It made sense, he supposed. He could have only gone into a classmate's bag and it _was_ a small class. Well, no matter. All he had to do was escape unnoticed when she wasn't looking and—

"It'll be fine!" said a _very_ familiar voice. "Besides, you don't have to make that keychain for Alya today, right? I'm sure she'll understand if you give it to her the day after tomorrow. As for the poster, anything you make will be beautiful so I wouldn't worry about that."

Great kwamis of the skies above, he'd found Tikki. In record time, too. The last time he had bumped into her this fast was when their miraculous users were in ancient China, and that was when the Chat of that time was actually looking for Ladybug. Too bad Adrien wasn't here.

"I know, but it has to be perfect. Adrien will see it!"

Plagg quietly snickered to himself. Adrien? This Ladybug was obsessed with _Adrien_? Oh, wait til Adrien hears about this. And to top it all off, they were in the same class! He hadn't seen anything this funny since, well, he didn't know since when, but he's been around for a _long_ time. It was like the heavens themselves had intervened to make this coincidence happen.

"Adrien already admires everything you do, Marinette," Tikki said reassuringly. "Focus on your homework for now, that's the most important thing to get done before the patrol tonight."

"You're right, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "Sometimes I regret agreeing to have patrols every night."

"Oh, don't say that. It's thanks to you two that the streets of Paris is safe at night," replied Tikki.

"The streets of Paris needs to give me a day off," Marinette grumbled. A shuffling of papers was heard, followed by the opening and closing of a drawer. "I barely even have time to study nowadays."

Oh yeah. Patrols. That was a thing. Plagg grimaced. It was a pain in the hindquarters for him too, having to transform every night without an active akuma running around. Nights were for relaxation and _cheese_ , not for running around buildings in a mask.

"You should empty your lunch bag first," said Tikki. "You left cheese in there, remember? You don't want it to stink tomorrow."

"Ah, right! I almost forgot about that. Thanks, Tikki."

He felt the bag being tugged to one side before being lifted for a brief second. As he heard the unzipping of the zipper, he squinted his eyes, preparing for the sudden change of lighting. What he didn't expect was to be suddenly dropped with a high pitched squeak from the girl as soon as the bag was opened.

"Ahh!"

"What? What is it, Marinette?" Tikki asked in surprise from somewhere to the side.

"There's a _mouse_ in my bag!"

Rude.

"A mouse?" Tikki echoed in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"It looked like a mouse! How do I catch it?!"

"Calm down, Marinette," Tikki said soothingly. "I'm sure it wasn't really a mouse. How could a mouse have gotten in? You kept your bag zipped throughout the day. Besides, a mouse would have run out your bag the second you dropped it."

"I-I guess." He felt the bag being nudged. "Do you think I killed it?"

Tikki sighed. "Oh, Marinette. Here, I'll go look inside it for you, okay?"

"Okay."

A second later, Tikki's head phased through the bag. She hadn't changed since he last saw here, not that kwamis change very much over time. The red kwami blinked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness inside the bag. As soon as her eyes began to focus, Plagg smirked at her.

"Hi."

Tikki squeaked in surprise before tumbling backward, out of the bag once again.

"Is it a mouse?!"

Without bothering to answer the girl, Tikki stuck her head back inside the bag, her eyes narrowing adorably at the black kwami.

"Plagg!" Tikki hissed, both surprise and concern on her face. "What are you doing here? Did something happen? Where's your holder?"

He blinked at her. "I smelled cheese."

Tikki groaned before pulling her head back out.

"There's no mouse," Tikki said slowly, almost as if testing her words.

"Not a mouse? Are you sure? Why'd you squeak then?"

"It's Plagg."

"Um…who?"

"Chat Noir's kwami."

Silence.

"…What?"

"You have a kwami in your bag."

"What? Why?" Then, as an afterthought, " _How?"_

"He really, _really_ likes cheese," Tikki explained, exasperated. He couldn't blame her; the number of times he had strayed from his holder because of cheese was too many to fit on one human hand. "He must have been attracted to the camembert you left in your bag. Plagg, come out and say hi."

"It's _bright_ outside."

" _Plagg_."

He huffed. "Fine, fine. But cats don't like bright lights like you ladybugs do, you know," he grumbled before sticking his head out cautiously.

Marinette's room was…pink. Not completely pink, but enough of an obvious contrast with the room that he was used to. Sheesh, who needed so much pink in their room? He didn't know what to expect but pink wasn't it. And were those pictures of Adrien on the wall? Poor girl had it bad.

The girl in question was sitting only a few feet away from him in a (you guessed it) pink computer chair, her body slightly tense. In her hands, she gripped her math textbook, just slightly raised above her lap. Plagg grimaced.

"You're not going to hit me with that, are you?"

"It talks," Marinette said, surprise clear in her voice. At this, he snorted.

"I'm a kwami. Of course I talk," Plagg said flatly. "I'm Plagg, nice to meet you."

"A-Ah, nice to meet you Plagg. I'm Marinette." The textbook only lowered just slightly. "I didn't think that you'd look like…this."

"Not every kwami looks like Tikki. We are all different animals*, you know."

"Um, sorry," she said apologetically. "I've just never really met another kwami before."

He shrugged. He hadn't actually taken offense at her comment. In fact, this Ladybug took this much better than some other past Ladybugs had. He still hadn't completely forgiven one Ladybug for punting him out the window with a broom before Tikki intervened. Now that was just straight up rude.

"Plagg, you have to get back to your miraculous holder! I can't believe you wandered off again!" Tikki scolded, crossing her arms. Plagg grinned at her, watching in amusement as her cheeks puffed up in that adorable way of hers whenever she got mad at him.

"Yeah, yeah. The kid will be fine, don't worry. I was only gone for a couple hours."

"Do you know how to get back? You won't get lost, will you?" Tikki frowned, obviously remembering that one time he'd actually gotten lost on his way back to his holder. She had to bring Ladybug to find him that time and it'd taken nearly a full day before they found him in a cheese shop on the outskirts of town. In his defense, that shop should have been the first place they looked. She'd scolded him for a full hour after that, and that alone made it all worth it.

He nodded. "Kid has a huge house. I can't miss It if I tried."

"Good. Now go before your holder worries anymore about you."

Plagg laughed but complied and before floating upwards. "He's probably freaking out right now," he sniggered. He waved at the girl.

"See you later. Ladybug."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Plagg! Where were you?!" Adrien said, standing up. He'd had just sat down after half an hour of pacing around his room when his kwami lazily flew in through the window he'd left open.

His kwami grinned at him. "Got lost."

"Got _lost_?"

"Well, only a bit on the way back."

"Where did you go?" Adrien asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe Plagg; the kwami had never disappeared out of nowhere like that before. Sure, he'd seen him hide a few times in reluctance of dropping his cheese to transform but never straight up disappear.

Plagg yawned. "I smelled cheese in your classmate's bag. And then I fell asleep."

He couldn't believe his ears. His kwami wandered off and fell asleep? Was Ladybug's kwami like this too?

Already settled on one of his usual places to nap, the kwami opened one eye to gaze at the boy. The model looked somewhere between tearing his hair out in exasperation and giving him a lecture. Plagg rolled over, already feeling another nap coming on.

"Don't worry, Tikki chewed me out already."

"Who the heck is Tikki?!"

* * *

Ladybug stood, stretching as she did so. She'd finished her side of the city a bit early today, with the most trouble being a lost child who had wandered a block away from home. Not that Chat usually finished before her, but the pair would normally finish around the same time. And as usual, they would meet up on the same roof that they used as their meeting point for the beginning of patrols.

After giving the near distance a quick scan, she sat back down again and fished out the thermos that she had stashed away earlier, along with two mugs. She filled one of the mugs for herself, the scent of hot chocolate quickly filling the air, even after she screwed the thermos shut again.

She heard a soft thud behind her.

"Care to pour me one, my lady?"

She rolled her eyes. Of course he shows up just as she closed the thing.

"How was patrol?" she asked, handing him his mug as he sat down next to her. He immediately took an appreciative sip of the sweet drink. As warm as the night was, the two had gotten used to hot chocolate as a nightly reward. Sometimes, she'd bring milk tea instead, if the night was particularly hot, but there was nothing quite like a cup of hot chocolate for them.

"Nothing unusual on my side," he said dismissively. "Just got distracted by a cat."

"Again?"

"I can't help it. I am a cat, you know." He grinned at her.

"Mhm. Yet, you don't see me getting distracted by every ladybug I see," she replied. She blew on her drink a bit, sending steam wafting away on the breeze for a moment before disappearing. In front of them, the lights of Paris twinkled back at them. Their roof was one of the higher roofs in the city, purposefully chosen so that they would be slightly harder to make out from any curious onlookers in the streets. The view was more of a side benefit than anything, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

"To be fair, my lady, cats are a lot more common than ladybugs. Not to mention, have a bit more charm," he said teasingly.

She laughed. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"It's true! You don't look at a ladybug and go, 'aw, look how fluffy it is!' at it." He paused. "That'd be terrifying, actually."

"Still, petting every cat you come across is ridiculous."

"What can I say, they're just impawsible to resist."

She elbowed him. "I thought that your puns came from being Chat, but your kwami was completely normal."

He leaned away from her, avoiding the second jab of her elbow. "My kwami?"

"Yeah. Plagg, right?" She sipped from her cup, just as Chat slightly choked on his.

"How do _you_ know about Plagg?" He asked, coughing a bit. Eyes wide, he racked his brain in confusion. He didn't recall telling Ladybug his kwami's name. Heck, he was sure that he didn't even know her kwami's name.

"I met him today," she said innocently, watching him over the rim of her cup as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You _what_?"

"He was remarkably normal too. Relatively, anyways. So are your puns just a part of you or…?"

"Wait, how? When?" He shook his head. "Wait, Ladybug, are you in my _class_?"

This time, it was her who choked on her drink. She hadn't thought of that. When Tikki said that Plagg had wandered in because of the cheese, she'd just assumed that the cat kwami had been attracted at one point or another after lunch. She never said anything about the kwami wandering into her bag in school. Heck, she even went out with Alya to buy a new journal after school. There were plenty of other times the kwami could have wandered into her bag.

"No," she said adamantly. "I was just—I probably picked him up somewhere when I went shopping after school."

He didn't look convinced. "Plagg said that he smelled cheese in my _classmate's_ bag."

"What?" She nearly dropped her drink. "Are you in my class?"

"That's what I'm asking!" he said, exasperated.

"What's our science test tomorrow on?" she asked carefully. She didn't think that Chat went to the same school as she did. Well, she knew that it was a possibility, but there were plenty of schools in Paris and she had just assumed that they went to different ones. But being in the same class as well?

"There is no science test," he answered immediately. She narrowed her eyes.

"Chemistry homework?"

"Make flashcards for chapters five and six, not including the bonus vocab," he said, studying her expression carefully. Her look of incredulity was all the confirmation he needed.

"You _are_ in my class!" he exclaimed, a grin spreading on his face. "That's amazing! I can't believe this; how did we not realize sooner? I'm—"

"No!" She held up her hand in panic, stopping him. "Don't tell me!"

He pouted. "Why not?"

"It's…" she hesitated, not completely sure why she had stopped him herself. "It's safer this way."

"Ladybug, there's like a dozen people in our class. Only half of those are girls. That already narrows you down to six people."

"Um…don't think about it?" she tried. But as she said that, she knew that it was impossible. Now that she knew that Chat was in her class, even she would have an extremely hard time not thinking about it. It wouldn't be hard either. From the top of her head, she could already think of a couple people who clearly didn't fit, and she was sure that the same applied to the girls. It was clear that Chat thought the same thing, if his expression was anything to go by.

Before she could say anything more, Chat began to frown, obviously doing the exact opposite of what she told him to do. Within seconds, his frown was replaced with an expression of surprise. He looked at her with wide eyes.

" _Marinette_?"

"Chat, I said don't think about it!"

"But you're Marinette, right?" he asked eagerly. He was practically bouncing where he sat. If he had a real tail, she was sure that it would have been swishing in excitement.

"Some moving before you spill your drink!" she scowled.

"You're not denying it," he said happily. "Do you know who I am?"

"I—"

Without waiting for her to finish replying, he detransformed in a flash of light, temporarily blinding her for a second. She blinked as the light cleared, her eyes adjusting once more to the darkness. When they did, however, she nearly fell off the roof.

"It's me, Adrien," he said, a grin on his face. He continued to lightly bounce as he sat, waiting for her to say something.

" _A-A-Adrien?_ " she stammered. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Chat was _Adrien_? All this time, for the past _year_ , she was saving Paris with Adrien Agreste? The model? And he'd been flirting with her the whole time. Her!

She blushed furiously. Dear kwami, she _kissed_ him at one point!

The model nodded quickly, an oblivious happy grin on his face.

"Plagg, come out and meet Ladybug!"

"I already met her, remember?" the kwami said dryly. But he lazily hovered in front of Adrien anyways. "Hi again."

"H-Hi," she said, nervously tightening her grip on her cup in her hands.

"Aren't you going to detransform?" Adrien gestured at her. "There's no reason to hide anymore."

She recoiled at the thought. Detransform? That would mean taking off her mask, which meant that she'd just be _Marinette_. She wasn't sure if her heart could handle that without her fainting. But both Plagg and Adrien looked at her expectantly and taking a deep breath, before she could chicken out, she released her own transformation. As the light died away, Tikki popped out with a small scowl on her face.

"Plagg! You weren't supposed to tell him that they're classmates!"

"But now we can see each other more often!" Plagg whined. Tikki groaned.

"I take it that this is your kwami?" Adrien prompted, smiling at the red kwami. Tikki smiled back before glancing at Marinette. Her kwami gave her a knowing look, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"A-Ah, yeah!" Marinette slightly jumped at his voice, her brain kicking into action one more. "T-This is Tikki."

"It's nice to meet you, Tikki," Adrien said, offering a finger for the kwami to shake.

"See? Isn't this more interesting?" Plagg said, hovering around Tikki.

"You still shouldn't have said anything about them being classmates," was her only reply. But the kwami allowed a small smile to slip onto her face as Plagg poked her in her side.

"So you admit that it's interesting," Plagg teased, tickling the other kwami. Tikki giggled, squirming to get away, and flew off with Plagg giving playful chase. Adrien watched the two speed off curiously.

"Huh. I never saw Plagg act like that before," he commented before turning to face Marinette again. It was now that he finally realized that she was refusing to look at him, instead opting to stare down at her nearly finished drink. He held his own mug of hot chocolate, forgotten, in his hands.

"Marinette?"

She jolted at her name.

"Are you okay?" He frowned. Now that he thought about it, Marinette had always acted a bit strange around him while he was Adrien. Was it something he did?

"Y-Yeah." He noticed her grip tighten.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her in concern. He wasn't exactly the best at reading people, but even he could tell something was off. "You look…upset. You're not mad, are you?"

She shook quickly. "No! Of c-course not!"

"Then?" he asked.

"She likes you, you dolt!" Plagg cackled, zipping by with Tikki not a foot behind him.

"Plagg! You're not supposed to tell him that!" Tikki cried out as she flew past.

"What?" Adrien looked at Marinette in disbelief. Now that he actually looked at her, he noticed a very deep blush on her face, visible even in the night. He felt his own blush creep onto his face. "You—Is that true?"

Marinette briefly considered throwing herself off the roof right there. She didn't know what she expected her confession to Adrien was going to be like, but this was definitely not anything that she would have thought of.

Unable to find her words, she simply nodded.

Adrien let out a breathless chuckle, a bit speechless himself. "Really?"

Reluctantly, she nodded again. She was so tense, she nearly yelped when she heard him shift a bit, moving closer to her. When she felt him lightly put his hand on her knee, she should have sworn that even he could hear the pounding of her heart.

When she felt his lips press against her own, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating altogether.

She didn't move when he pulled away. Her thoughts still impossibly jumbled, and her body still stiff. She dimly registered her face growing even hotter, if that was possible. When she did come to enough for her to think coherently again, the first thing that she realized that he hadn't completely pulled away from her, only enough to give her a bit of room to breathe. The second thing that she realized was that he was blushing nearly as much as she was.

"I like you too," he said, am embarrassed smile on his face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

And then she fainted.

* * *

 ***Insects are animals. Look it up if you don't believe me.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hate writing reveals.**

 **That said, I don't know why I keep writing them.**

 **Low-key hope that season two doesn't have a reveal, because then all my writing is poo (rip)**


End file.
